


Perfettamente inopportuno

by AkaneMikael



Series: Milan il ritorno [39]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Patrick e Manuel sono finalmente in procinto di portare avanti la loro relazione ed è proprio mentre stanno per fare sesso e andare fino in fondo, che Davide li chiama furioso dicendo che devono occuparsi di Gigio ubriaco perchè è colpa loro. E così sembra che la loro bella intenzione vada a quel paese. Sembra.





	Perfettamente inopportuno

**Author's Note:**

> questa è se non sbaglio l’ultima fanfic della serie su loro due, mi pare che poi ci sono solo su Alessio. Ormai i due si sono messi insieme, le loro tribolazioni finiscono e i nostri due teneri ragazzi ormai sono una coppia a tutti gli effetti, serve solo un po’ di pazienza per fare le cose che vogliono. Purtroppo per Gigio con lui non sono stata clemente. Nella prossima serie spero di trovare un compagno anche a Davide, lo merita. Ok, buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

PERFETTAMENTE INOPPORTUNO

 

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/loca%20cutrone20.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/loca%20cutrone41.gif)

La bocca scivolò giù dalla sua, percorrendo il collo che riempì di piccoli baci, fino ad appropriarsi di un punto e succhiarlo. Le mani si intrufolarono sotto la maglia, risalendo sulla schiena liscia. I brividi aumentarono esponenzialmente con quel contatto su uno dei suoi molti punti deboli, sentì subito l’eccitazione aumentare e piegando la testa per dargli più porzione di collo, decise di dare un messaggio ancora più chiaro.  
Manuel infilò la mano sotto l’elastico della tuta e dei boxer di Patrick. Fu a quel punto che la scintilla scattò passando da bacio appassionato a passione vera e propria.   
Lo stava masturbando con la limpidissima idea di passare al dietro, quando il telefono di uno dei due iniziò a vibrare insistentemente indicando che qualcuno lo stava chiamando.   
\- Mmmm... se rispondi ti uccido! - Brontolò Patrick prendendosi la maglia da dietro il collo e sfilandosela via veloce. Stava per salire su Manuel spingendolo giù steso, quando il telefono smise di vibrare per poi iniziare poco dopo con l’altro.   
A quel punto Patrick imprecò fermandosi proprio mentre si stava avventando su Manuel, la sua mano ancora sul suo membro che iniziava a reagire ben volentieri.   
\- Penso che sia importante... - Mormorò il centrocampista ritirando la mano e girando la testa verso il tavolino vicino al divano in cui erano.   
\- Chiunque sia lo ammazzo! - Ringhiò Patrick prendendo il cellulare che vibrava ancora. Impallidì vedendo Davide.   
\- Che diavolo... - Preoccupati per il fatto che chiamava prima uno e poi l’altro, Patrick si affrettò a rispondere senza discutere. La voce di Davide arrivò agitata e furiosa all’orecchio di Patrick che staccò il telefono per non assordarsi, così fece sentire anche a Manuel vicino a lui.   
\- Adesso non mi fotte un cazzo se state facendo i maiali! Voi avete fatto il casino e voi lo risolvete! - Davide era a dir poco fuori di sé, non aveva mai rimproverato Patrick e Manuel per nulla, anzi, li aveva sempre sostenuti. Perciò se ora diceva così, significava solo una cosa.   
\- Che è successo a Gigio? - Chiese Manuel subito strappando il telefono da Patrick che se lo riprese mettendo il viva voce.   
\- È ubriaco fradicio e vuole andare non so dove a fare non so cosa, ma è così ciocco che farebbe di sicuro una gran cagata di quelle che poi pagherebbe per la vita! Gli ho sequestrato il telefono e l’ho chiuso in casa, io sono qua con lui ma è solo molto più grande di me e non so quanto potrò trattenerlo! Gli sta venendo la ciocca violenta! Insomma temo per la mia vita! Se non venite e risolvete tutto lo libero e vaffanculo! - Sembrava parlasse di una belva feroce, Patrick stava per dire di mettergli guinzaglio e museruola che lui aveva di meglio da fare, ovvero fare sesso completo per la prima volta col suo ragazzo. Ma Manuel prese come sempre la parola prima di lui e decise per entrambi il da farsi.   
\- Ok arriviamo subito! Resisti! - E non esisteva che Manuel non fosse quello responsabile e di supporto al mondo intero.   
\- Ok, bene... NO UN MOMENTO COSA?! EHI IO NON SONO D’ACCORDO PER UN CAZZO! - Ma Manuel aveva già messo giù il telefono e si stava ricomponendo mentre nemmeno ascoltava le sue lamentele a tutto volume. - MANU PORCA PUTTANA! - Manuel gli tirò la maglia che si era tolto poco prima.   
\- Piantala, Davide non ha fatto niente di male per meritarsi questo! -   
\- Ma cosa vuoi che faccia? Può chiuderlo in camera ed andarsene! Tornerà a liberarlo domani mattina! - Patrick non intendeva seguire la volontà di nessuno che non fosse la propria, ma ovviamente Manuel era un treno e gli tirò anche le scarpe.   
\- Vestiti! - Fu la sola risposta.   
\- Ma perché?! - Ripeté capriccioso Patrick che voleva solo andare avanti nel loro discorso sessuale. Era da mesi che aspettava il momento, sentiva che quella sera erano vicini! I genitori di Manu erano via, loro erano giù in taverna, chiusi a chiave per sicurezza per evitare brutte sorprese, e finalmente Manuel era arrapato più del solito.   
Non ci poteva credere che Gigio avesse deciso di ubriacarsi proprio quella sera, manco l’avesse sentito.   
“Sarà mica sensitivo!” Pensò vedendo che Manuel nemmeno gli rispondeva aprendo la porta della taverna per salire. Sbuffando l’attaccante cedette e si rivestì in fretta, seguendolo comunque brontolando come una pentola a pressione.   
\- Non è giusto comunque! Gigio deve farsene una ragione e arrangiarsi invece di rompere le palle a Davide e di conseguenza a noi! Abbiamo avuto già un sacco di riguardi per colpa sua! Abbiamo tirato un sacco il freno! Ed ora questo! -   
\- Rick, gli abbiamo detto che stiamo insieme, come ti aspettavi che reagisse? - Chiese Manuel afferrando le chiavi della macchina ed uscendo di casa. Patrick aspettò, sbuffò, indurì la bocca in un gesto di stizza e poi scrollò la testa scocciato.   
\- Non lo so ma che palle! - E questo era quanto!  
  
Patrick non aveva torto, avevano fatto tutto a modo di Manuel, aveva avuto una grande pazienza, ci erano andati piano, ma ormai era passato qualche mese dal fattaccio e non aveva senso trascinarla ancora così a lungo.   
Dopo averglielo detto, Manuel aveva chiesto scusa in anticipo a Davide dicendogli di chiamarlo in qualsiasi momento se la cosa degenerava. Davide probabilmente era stufo di essere il suo baby sitter, ma fino a quel momento se l’era cavata piuttosto bene.   
Quella sera era stata la prima che li aveva chiamati e l’emergenza sembrava legittima.   
\- Non gli farà niente! È Gigio! Anche se è ubriaco è buono come il pane! - Continuava a brontolare Patrick mentre Manuel guidava verso casa di Gigio, che si era comprato un anno prima, dove viveva da solo.   
\- E che ne sai? È napoletano, i napoletani sono focosi ed esagerano sempre tutto! Magari anche le ciocche! - Ribatté Manuel, Patrick sbuffò e scosse la testa guardando fuori la Milano notturna.   
\- Ma cosa vuoi che faccia a Davide? Chi toccherebbe Davide? Andiamo! -   
\- Tu ragioni con il cazzo, ecco con cosa! -   
\- E tu con la testa! - Rispose seccato.   
\- Oh, che strano ragionare con la testa! - Lo punzecchiò acido Manuel, per fortuna arrivarono prima che ad uccidere fosse Patrick perché troppo sobrio per sopportarlo.   
  
La faccia di Davide era tutta un programma. Appena aprì la porta li afferrò entrambi per il bavero della giacca e li tirò dentro violentemente, poi sbatté la porta sempre violentemente e con l’aria di un pazzo omicida, alzò le dita per zittirli prima di qualunque cosa, poi con le stesse dita indicò un punto preciso dietro di sé.   
A quello iniziarono a sentire dei rumori. Molti rumori. Rumori molto forti e preoccupanti in effetti.   
Come di cose che si rompevano e che venivano tirate contro la parete.   
A quel punto Patrick e Manuel impallidirono.   
\- Sta spaccando la camera?! - Davide con occhi spalancati e spiritati annuì a scatti.   
\- Adesso è a carico vostro! Auguri! - Così dicendo Davide prese la propria giacca, il proprio cellulare e le chiavi e se ne andò di nuovo sbattendo la porta.   
Senza ammettere repliche o dare altri dettagli su come fosse finito in casa a fargli da balia durante un’ubriacatura.   
\- E tu che pensavi lo stesse uccidendo! -   
\- Sarà meglio che uccida la casa! -   
\- Ma che te ne frega? È sua! - Patrick tentava ancora di convincerlo ad andarsene, ma ovviamente Manuel si tolse la giacca, si rimboccò le maniche e si avviò verso il corridoio, verso i rumori simili al set di Shining nella scena di follia finale.   
\- Ma-Manu? - Chiamò poi preoccupato Patrick inseguendolo, lo afferrò prima di fargli varcare la soglia. - Mica vorrai entrare davvero? - Chiese preoccupato e spaventato. Improvvisamente la minestra era cambiata.   
\- Certo! - Rispose Manuel ovvio.   
\- Ma sei matto? E se ti tira addosso tutto quello che ora sta spaccando? - Manuel lo guardò alzando poi gli occhi al cielo come se sentisse l’ennesima cazzata.   
\- Oh, ma per favore. È Gigio! Sono stato il suo ragazzo per un bel po’ di mesi! -   
\- Appunto! Sei stato! Ed ora sei la ragione della sua ira funesta! - Sibilò Patrick continuando a tenergli forte il braccio per impedirgli di entrare, ovviamente Manuel se lo staccò e senza dargli retta entrò impavido, senza esitare un secondo.   
Entrò e si chiuse la porta alle spalle lasciando Patrick fuori a fissare il materiale duro davanti alla sua faccia. Inghiottì a vuoto, tese l’orecchio e trattenendo il fiato si chiese se al rumore di urla e sgozzamenti, avrebbe dovuto entrare o scappare.   
Attese diversi istanti prima di realizzare che a far più rumore era il proprio cuore che l’interno della camera.   
“Oh cazzo!” Esclamò shoccato.   
Veloce come la scure della morte, il silenzio era calato immediato appena la porta si era chiusa.   
“O lo ha ammazzato subito, veloce ed indolore, oppure... ma che staranno facendo?” La paura durò nemmeno cinque minuti completi, la curiosità tornò al proprio posto nel ragazzo più iperattivo del mondo e accucciandosi cercò di vedere dal buco della serratura che diavolo succedeva dentro, per nulla intenzionato a far sapere al gigante furioso che lui era lì fuori.   
Per quanto amasse Manuel, ci teneva ancora alla vita.   
  
Appena era entrato e si era chiuso la porta alle spalle, Gigio si era girato a guardare chi era e si era fermato immediatamente con una sedia in mano pronta per essere scagliata contro l’armadio o la finestra.   
Il resto della camera un disastro, il letto tutto rovesciato, il comodino ribaltato, i vestiti tutti per terra.   
Ma si era fermato, si era immobilizzato come se gli avessero staccato la spina.   
Manuel era rimasto zitto e fermo lì davanti a lui a guardarlo, serio, composto, senza battere ciglio.  
La calma personificata e come per magia, come se gli avesse staccato una spina, Gigio mise delicatamente giù la sedia e senza dire nulla, si precipitò al bagno personale della camera e piegato sul water si mise a vomitare subito.   
Manuel, sospirando paziente e dispiaciuto, andò da lui, si chinò sul compagno e con una mano sulla schiena rimase lì tutto il tempo assicurandosi che la faccia non cadesse sul suo stesso vomito in un momento di mancamento tipico di quando si rimetteva l’anima. Specie se ubriachi.   
  
\- Mi dispiace. Non volevo rovinare la vostra serata e nemmeno Davide... - Biascicò Gigio stendendosi docile nel letto che Manuel aveva rimesso a posto da solo preferendo non far sapere della presenza di Patrick.   
\- È colpa mia se stai così male. Il minimo era che venissi a dare una mano. - Rispose paziente rimboccandogli le coperte mentre Gigio si metteva sul fianco con il secchio vicino al letto per riprendere a vomitare in caso di bisogno. Il peggio era passato, ma era meglio essere previdenti.   
Manuel si sedette sul bordo un istante, dispiaciuto per come era ridotto. Un autentico straccio.   
\- Davide? -   
\- È andato via. Cerca di lasciarlo un po’ in pace se puoi. Non dico di stare solo, guai! È solo che penso finirà per odiarci tutti. - Manuel non poteva non dare ordini e pensare a tutto e tutti nemmeno in un momento simile, quando uno era a pezzi e coi postumi di una sbronza colossale.   
\- No no hai ragione, lo capisco... romperò di più le palle a mio fratello, magari... - Manuel fece un sorrisino e gli mise la mano sul braccio coperto dalle lenzuola.   
\- Devi darti tempo, vedrai che andrà meglio. - Gigio sospirò guardandolo in viso mentre una fitta di dolore gli riempiva gli occhi che chiuse subito girando la faccia contro il cuscino.   
\- Sarebbe più facile se tu fossi uno stronzo. - Manuel capì e ritirò la mano alzandosi.   
\- Starò in soggiorno un po’ se hai bisogno. - Gigio non disse nulla, lo lasciò solo chiudendo la luce e la porta sapendo che dopo aver pianto si sarebbe addormentato.   
Era la cosa più brutta, la peggiore che ci potesse essere lasciare qualcuno a cui tenevi ancora. Non c’era un modo migliore, non c’era un manuale. Forse Patrick aveva avuto ragione a volerlo fare prima e subito per farlo stare male solo una volta. O forse alla fine era andata meglio così. Forse il dolore era in ogni caso inevitabile.   
C’era solo da sperare che davvero, per una volta, il tempo volasse in fretta e portasse via tutto.   
  
Manuel sospirò mentre si chiudeva la porta, Patrick sentendolo uscire aveva saltato indietro guardandolo curioso come una scimmia. Il compagno fece il gesto di silenzio col dito e poi di andare in cucina, una volta lì Manuel prese da bere per entrambi e versando un succo all’ananas, si sedette su una sedia sospirando di nuovo, passandosi le mani fra i capelli ricci non proprio perfetti.   
\- Come è andata? Sei entrato ed ho sentito un improvviso e preoccupante silenzio! Pensavo ti avesse già ucciso! - Esclamò Patrick gesticolando in piedi.   
\- E vedo che sei accorso subito a salvarmi eh? - Disse ironico Manuel, l’altro si strinse nelle spalle:   
\- Che senso aveva morire entrambi? La mossa più intelligente era aspettare che si addormentasse e vendicarti nel sonno! Quello è più grosso di me! - Rispose alleggerendo la tensione. Manuel scrollò le spalle e andò al sodo:   
\- Comunque appena mi ha visto ha vomitato subito, poi da lì in poi è stata in discesa. La cosa più importante quando sei ubriaco è vomitare. - Patrick guardò l’ora appesa al muro di un’impersonale e moderna cucina.   
\- Sei stato tanto là dentro, eh? - Manuel fece un sorrisino divertito percependo un’evidente punta di gelosia.   
\- Potevi entrare! - Patrick si accigliò.   
\- E farti arrabbiare? Ma nemmeno morto! - Patrick bevve subito il suo bicchiere e poi fece per andare: - Comunque se non vuoi raccontarmi cosa avete fatto dopo la vomitata è uguale, non mi importa mica, era solo per curiosità! Andiamo? - Manuel così si alzò e divertito lo afferrò per i fianchi da dietro fermandolo, appoggiò il mento alla sua spalla.   
\- Dobbiamo aspettare un po’ e vedere se si sente ancora male. Gli ho detto che mi fermavo un po’. - Patrick alzò gli occhi al cielo esasperato, sbuffando apertamente. - Non abbiamo fatto niente di particolare, si è messo nel letto, si è scusato, gli ho detto di non preoccuparsi ma di lasciare un po’ in pace Davide e poi basta. Gli ho detto che rimanevo se serviva qualcosa. Però stava per mettersi a piangere e non voleva farlo davanti a me, così sono uscito. - Manuel gli rivelò tutto e Patrick si rilassò fra le sue braccia che ora silenziose lo cingevano dolcemente da dietro mentre gli baciava il collo. Patrick piegò la testa di lato dando tutto il suo accesso, appoggiandosi a lui.   
\- Io sono un iperattivo, devo fare qualcosa per forza... non mi farai aspettare qua buono buono un’ora per vedere se muore! - Manuel rise contro il suo collo e scendendo con la mano dalla pancia al cavallo dei pantaloni, prima di aprire bottone e zip, disse:   
\- Ma io a dire il vero un’idea ce l’avevo... - Patrick impallidì e girò la testa verso la sua, ritrovandosi a pochi centimetri dalla sua mormorò:   
\- Ma sei matto? Non è indelicato farlo proprio a casa sua? È in coma etilico per colpa nostra! - Manuel scoppiò a ridere appoggiando la fronte alla sua guancia:   
\- Oh meno male che hai una coscienza! Mi cominciavo a preoccupare! - Ma comunque le dita aprirono bottone e zip imperterrite: - Comunque hai detto bene, è in coma. Non si accorgerà di nulla. -   
\- Ma hai detto che poteva avere bisogno! - Non che a lamentele seguissero azioni visto che non fermava le sue dita intraprendenti ora dentro i boxer all’esplorazione di zone che conosceva già piuttosto bene.   
\- Sì ma le probabilità sono basse... - Rispose Manuel succhiandogli il collo.   
\- Basse? Significa che ci sono... Manu, l’idea che ci becchi mi inibisce... - Tentò ancora debolmente Patrick, Manuel rise ancora contro il suo collo mentre gli abbassava i jeans ed i boxer sulle cosce afferrando bene nella mano il suo membro che già si induriva:   
\- Se questo è inibito allora voglio vederti disinibito! - Patrick si morse il labbro scuotendo la testa:   
\- Sei malefico! Non capisco perché dobbiamo fare la nostra prima scopata vera e propria qua! - Manuel nemmeno, in realtà, ma si sentiva molto eccitato all’idea di farlo.   
\- Prima scopata? Chi ha parlato di scopare? Io pensavo più ad una bella preparazione, il resto lo faremo a casa! E poi è un orso, se esce dalla camera lo sentiamo subito e prima che ci raggiunga qua deve attraversare tutta la casa, non è mica piccola! - Così dicendo spinse Patrick poco gentilmente contro il tavolo e lo piegò in avanti scendendo giù accovacciato dietro di lui.   
Da lì in poi la sua lingua si adoperò solo per dargli piacere e non per convincerlo visto che a quel punto Patrick non ricordava più nemmeno dove diavolo fossero.   
Inizialmente la sua lingua si insinuò dentro di lui abile, poi si aiutò con le dita. Quella cosa delle dita lo faceva sempre impazzire da morire, era così piacevole che non vedeva l’ora di avere tutta la sua erezione dentro. Pensandoci la propria mano prese a darsi piacere da sola per avanti, in una combinazione sincrona di brividi che si espansero ben presto in ogni particella del suo corpo, stava per impazzire e per venire, quando Manuel si ritirò da dietro e lo lasciò completamente.   
Patrick sgranò gli occhi e si girò guardandolo, convinto che fosse diventato tutto matto. Lo guardò tirarsi fuori l’erezione e massaggiarsela a mezzo metro da lui, con aria provocante mentre si succhiava il labbro.   
\- Tu sei davvero malefico! - Commentò Patrick trovando quella visione anche peggio del sentirselo addosso. In un lampo gli fu addosso e lo spingeva contro la porta che chiusero alle loro spalle per essere più sicuri di non essere beccati.   
Appena la chiusero ed appoggiarono la schiena di Manuel, Gigio sfumò completamente e per Patrick esistette solo il suo compagno che desiderava da matti, il suo membro sempre più duro e grande nella bocca che succhiava con impeto e voglia ed il proprio che continuava a strofinare nella mano.   
L’eccitazione salì per tutti e due alle stelle in un attimo, tanto che sentendosi vicino all’orgasmo Manuel si trovò ad un bivio, un bivio impossibile da riconoscere perché in un istante ci fu solo una strada, davanti ai suoi occhi. E la prese senza esitare, sentendo che non poteva più resistere e tirarsi indietro, che di attenzioni ed autocontrolli ne aveva avuti abbastanza, che si era sacrificato molto per il bene di Gigio, per sensi di colpa vari, per non correre troppo, per fare quel che sicuramente era più giusto.   
Ma dopo che tiri tanto la corda facendo cose che in realtà non vuoi per niente fare, dopo che metti dentro il barattolo cose che non ci staranno mai, alla fine il coperchio esplode e con lui, quando succedeva, non si poteva far altro che assecondarlo. Non lo fermavi, nessuno poteva.   
Ti shoccava, ti sconvolgeva e lo ricordavi per sempre.   
Manuel separò deciso Patrick dal proprio inguine, lo alzò e lo rimise appoggiato verso il tavolo, lo piegò in avanti sulla superficie, si schiacciò su di lui da dietro e mentre si strofinava con l’erezione ed il resto del corpo, finiva di masturbarlo con la mano.   
Patrick, confuso su quel che avrebbero fatto alla fine, lo lasciò fare e si abbandonò all’orgasmo pensando con una punta di delusione che anche quella volta avrebbero fatto solo quello.   
Ma era appena esploso in un piacere fisico che gli faceva impazzire tutti i sensi, che poco dopo Manuel gli entrò da dietro, veloce, deciso, improvviso.   
\- Oh cazzo! - Esclamò Patrick spontaneo tendendosi e sollevandosi con la schiena, non aspettandosi di certo quello. Manuel però lo spinse di nuovo giù, in avanti, con poca gentilezza e prendendolo per i fianchi spinse di nuovo per entrare meglio.   
\- Pensavo che... - Tentò Patrick torcendosi cercando di guardarlo.   
\- Vuoi pensare o vuoi scopare? - Disse brutalmente Manuel. Patrick a quel punto si girò e si piegò in avanti afferrandosi ai bordi del tavolo.   
\- Che discorsi! - Così Manuel, che aveva comunque fatto un’ottima preparazione ed usato un espediente furbo per non fargli sentire troppo dolore nell’entrare, riprese a muoversi facendolo inizialmente piano e delicatamente, poi via via che lo sentiva rilassarsi e abituarsi aumentò.   
Ad ogni spinta e movimenti i loro gemiti e sospiri si unirono, cercavano di non gridare e di soffocare le loro voci, ma non era facile.   
La verità era che nessuno dei due ne aveva proprio potuto più, un’attesa durata troppo tempo e non solo da quando si erano messi insieme, da molto prima in realtà.   
Tutto il tempo perso a convincersi di essere solo amici, molto amici, e che gli istinti sessuali che provavano potessero essere deviati verso altri. Tutto il tempo perso a trattenersi e fare la cosa giusta.  
Tutto il tempo perso ad avere rispetto per il mondo intero.   
Ed ora  erano finalmente lì insieme, uno nell’altro, fusi insieme in un unico movimento costante che cresceva e diventava più forte, così tanto che quando Manuel con un ritmo vertiginoso ed una forza intensa, toccò il punto interno di massimo godimento di Patrick, questi tornò ad eccitarsi e a provare dei brividi incredibili che si mescolarono agli altri, confondendolo.   
Patrick non sapeva più quel che provava, sapeva solo che era incredibilmente intenso e meraviglioso, il resto venne spazzato via sentendo Manuel tendersi tutto e abbandonarsi completamente al piacere, mentre gli veniva dentro.   
Per un momento nessuno dei due capì nulla, né provò qualcosa di specifico. Solo i loro corpi in un godimento completo senza precedenti che fremevano senza risparmiarsi.   
Poi Manuel uscì e gli crollò addosso, da dietro, sfinito, ansimante e sudato. Le braccia intorno alla sua vita, quelle di Patrick appoggiate al tavolo davanti a sé.   
\- Oh dio... - Mormorò fra gli ansimi. Manuel sorrise.   
\- Eh già... - Non volle fare paragoni con le volte con Gigio, ma dentro di sé lo sapeva che era stato diverso nonostante il luogo in cui avevano scelto di farlo. Più che scelto, successo.   
\- Sai... forse non ti fa bene trattenerti sempre per fare quel che sei convinto sia giusto... - Disse poi dopo un po’ Patrick mentre si alzava e si girava per abbracciarlo per avanti. Manuel trovò conforto fra le sue braccia caldi e forti e nascose il viso contro il suo collo.   
\- Perché poi sono io quello che fa cagate? - Patrick rise annuendo.   
\- Forse scopare per la prima volta qua dentro non era l’idea migliore... - Continuò lui sempre ridendo, Manuel gli andò dietro e leggero sollevò il capo guardandolo da vicino, con un sorriso strano stampato sul bel viso.   
\- Hai ragione, non devo sempre trattenermi... però nonostante il posto sbagliato ed il momento ancora più sbagliato e forse il modo ancor di più sbagliato... è stato maledettamente bello... e non lo rimpiango. Forse potevamo farlo prima, in un letto normale, a casa mia o tua... -   
\- Forse... - Replicò ironico Patrick. I due sorrisero.   
\- Ma sono felice di averlo fatto. È stato bellissimo. - Continuò Manuel. Patrick smise di ridere e rimase con un bel sorriso ebete e realizzato ad ammirare la bellezza del suo ragazzo.   
\- Anche io. È presto per dire che ti amo? - ovviamente lui non poteva trattenersi, del resto Manuel lo faceva anche al suo posto. Tuttavia non rise, gli carezzò il viso e con una dolcezza infinita, disse:   
\- Non lo so, forse. Ma ti amo anche io. - Del resto dodici anni di conoscenza e di convivenza continua potevano essere pochi per parlare di sentimenti?   
In risposta le labbra suggellarono quell’atto e quelle parole in un bacio che concluse degnamente la serata più improbabile delle loro vite. Sicuramente la più indimenticabile.   
Sicuramente, in qualche modo, la migliore. 


End file.
